


Girls like Girls

by fierly



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bonnie is gay, Coming Out, F/F, accepting friends, marcy is bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierly/pseuds/fierly
Summary: Bonnie and Marceline have just moved in together. They've been trying to keep their relationship very private, but Marceline is tired of hiding.





	1. Chapter 1

Marceline woke up to the smell of warm, buttery pancakes. A small smile appeared on her face as she realized it was Bonnie who was making them. Marceline rose from her bed, quietly making her way to the kitchen. It had been two months since she had moved in with Bonnie. Only Peppermint Butler knew about their relationship. Bonnie was terrified that if any of her subjects were to find out that she was gay, they would question any of the choices she made. On the other hand, Marceline was desperate to tell someone. 

"Bonnie!" Marceline greeted her.  
"Good morning," Bonnibel murmured in response. She flipped her last pancake and headed towards the blindingly white kitchen table. Marcy followed.

"So, I was thinking, maybe we could go-" Marcy started.  
"Marcy, you know we can't be see in public," Bonnie interrupted.  
"I know, but can't we tell someone? I'm tired of having to hide in this stuffy castle all day and all night just because you don't your subjects to "get the wrong idea"! Well, what is the wrong idea? That you're gay? What is so shameful about girls liking girls? What is so shameful about you loving girls? What is so shameful about you loving me?"

That rendered Bonnibel speechless. Tears stung her eyes, rolling down the side of her cheek. When she looked up at Marcy, the tears stopped. Her face became expressionless and blank, as if suddenly she felt numb.   
"I'm not ashamed of loving you. I'm scared of loving you," she whispered, "I'm scared of what people will think. I'm scared of losing my friends and my kingdom. I'm scared of losing you. I feel like I already am losing you. I'm so sorry."

Bonnibel began to pick up her plate and fork, cleaning up the kitchen. The room was silent, but Bonnibel's words lingered, echoing in Marceline's head. Bonnibel put her hand on Marcy's shoulder, startling her, and said, "We can tell them."

Marceline stood up and wrapped her hands around Bonnie, making her laugh. They both grinned, overcome by an overwhelming feeling of joy. Marceline leaned closer into Bonnie so she could kiss her. Her lips tasted of sweet, raspberry chapstick and lemonade. The two were caught in this moment of bliss.  
"I love you, Bonnie."  
"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcy and Bonnie tell Finn and Jake about their relationship.

"Ready?" Bonnie asked nervously. Marceline nodded in response. The two had planned to meet with Finn and Jake. Bonnibel wore a long, plain pink dress that hung just below her knees. Marceline wore a dark blue shirt with jeans the color of tar. She held an umbrella in her hand. The two exchanged an eager glance as they stepped out of the castle.   
"What should we say?" Bonnie asked. Marceline reached for her hand and grinned as she spoke, "How about we say that you're really gay for me."  
"Marcy!" Bonnie laughed as she yelled.  
"What? It's true!" 

Barely any time passed when they reached Finn and Jake's treehouse. It was made from an enormous willow tree that looked out of place in clear fields of Ooo. Bonnie tapped on the door. Finn swung it open, a massive grin greeting them. A strand of shimmering gold hair peeked out from underneath his pale white hat.  
"Jake!" He yelled. Jake arrived in mere moments, visibly out of breath.   
"So, what do you guys want to do?" Finn asked.  
"No clue," Bonnie quickly replied.   
"Marcy?" Bonnie whispered into Marceline's ear, "Are you okay?"  
Marceline nodded and blew a strand of Raven black hair away from her face. She had been oddly quiet, lacking her typical angst. They all had began to walk towards the woods.

The vines clambered over the broken wood trunks of the oak trees and small creatures scurried about the forest floor. The sunlight slowly dissolved into darkness as they trekked deeper into the woods. Bonnibel slowly reached for Marceline's hand, offering her a warm smile. The two laughed, shaking off the awkwardness of showing a public display of their affection. 

"What's going on between you two?" Jake asked, looking back at them. Bonnie turned tomato red, a vibrant blush burning her cheeks. Marcy looked at Bonnie as if to tell her that know was the time. The princess inhaled long and deep and looked back at Jake.  
"Well actually, we're dating. Marcy is my girlfriend," Bonnibel said confidently.   
"What?" Finn turned around, a bewildered expression on his face. Jake just grinned and put his hands together, clearly happy for the two of them.  
"I knew it!" Jake exclaimed.  
"How long? Are you gay? Do you live together? Why didn't you tell us? Who knows?" Finn attacked them with questions.  
Bonnibel began to answer them, "We've been together for around one and half years. I'm gay-"  
"A raging homosexual," Marceline interrupted, chuckling. Bonnie shot her an angry look and continued, "We do live together. I didn't tell you because I was scared of your reaction. Only Peppermint Butler knows."  
Marceline leaned over and kissed Bonnie, grabbing her hands. To Bonnibel, Marcy tasted of autumn and macintosh apples. The two felt an overwhelming sensation of happiness.   
"Finn, we should leave. Give the happy couple some time alone," Jake whispered. Finn nodded.  
Finn and Jake left, leaving the couple alone in the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I apologize for the poor quality of the writing. This is my first fan fiction. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
